


Everything will be fine

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: #thesquad UFS [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU!Jack is dead, But AU!Danny and AU!Wes aren't there yet, But nobody actually dies in this fic, Drabble, M/M, This world's Danny and Wes are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: AU!Danny is stuck at Fenton Works in regular Danny's world. AU!Wes is there. Things are weird.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston, pre-AU!Danny/AU!Wes
Series: #thesquad UFS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805
Kudos: 28





	Everything will be fine

Danny inched slowly into the kitchen, where dad seemed to be busy making himself a sandwich.

It wasn’t his dad, of course, but it was still strange seeing any version of his father, alive and well, like nothing had ever happened.

In Danny’s universe, Jack had always worn a blue jumpsuit (and Maddie an orange one), but that seemed to be the only thing different about him in this strange version of reality. He was still just as eternally optimistic and good-natured.

Oh, but he was more alive.

“Danny-boy!” Jack said, looking at him over his shoulder. “Good morning!”

“Hi,” Danny said softly, inching into the kitchen a little further.

Last night had been… hard for him.

All of yesterday had been weird, really. He’d come to this universe to find that Wes Weston was already here, causing trouble. He’d also found out that this world’s version of Wes was dating this world’s version of Danny. That was probably the weirdest thing. Danny couldn’t imagine ever liking Wes, let alone hugging him or even kissing him!

Well, he hadn’t been able to. But then…

Then they’d spent the entire day together. They had to figure this whole mess out, after all.

They’d actually _talked_ instead of trying to kill each other. Wes was pretty funny to banter with and a smart guy in general, if a bit emotionally unstable. Bantering back and forth with him was the most fun Danny had had in a long time.

He’d even apologized for getting Danny captured by the Guys in white…

“You want some cereal?” Jack asked, pulling Danny out of his thoughts.

Danny pulled his hand out of his snow white hair, which he’d gone to tug at absent-mindedly, and looked at Jack with big eyes as he nodded.

And then there was last night.

He watched as Jack grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. (Seriously, what a weird universe where cereal was kept in a box.)

Last night, Jazz had made this man come up to the other Danny’s room, where Danny had been hanging out, and the man had hugged him tight, told him not to be sad, told him…

It didn’t matter what Jack had told him.

Danny had cried.

He’d missed his father. Still missed him, of course. This Jack wasn’t the same man, but he was _so much_ like him. Danny’d never thought he’d be hugged by those big arms again.

Jack set down a bowl of cereal on the table and gestured for Danny to take a seat. Danny inched forward slowly again, his eyes never looking away from Jack. He was always afraid the man would evaporate into thin air if he did.

Wes, his Wes, not this world’s version, came barreling into the kitchen and began to look through cabinets like he owned the place. Jack chuckled as the redhead found the coffee.

“Not too much, eh kid?” he warned.

Jazz, too, walked into the kitchen.

“Where’s Danny?” Danny quickly asked her.

The other him hadn’t been around since early last night, and Danny was… a little worried, maybe? Mostly he wanted the other Danny to come back so they could figure this mess out already.

He wanted to go home so he could fix his messes, and then everything could go back to…

Danny glanced at Wes and frowned.

Normal? No, not normal.

“He’s at Wes’s,” Jazz said. “Our Wes’s, I mean.” Then, to Jack, she said: “We’re taking these two to see Clockwork when he gets home.”

“This Clockwork guy, he trustworthy?” Jack asked, frowning. “I still don’t like you kids spending so much time canoodling with ghosts.”

“Dad, Danny’s a ghost,” Jazz said in a calming, somewhat belittling tone.

“That doesn’t mean I believe this ‘not all ghosts are evil’ theory. At least Danny’s still half human.”

Jazz sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and then smiled at Jack.

“Everything will be fine, dad.”

Danny realized he was just stirring his cereal as he looked at his alternate father and sister, and took a bite. He glanced over at Wes, who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

Looking right at him.

“You okay?” he mouthed, as if he actually fucking cared. Danny felt his heart skip a beat and smiled.

He had so much to make up for. He had mistakes to fix. Back home, Wes was in juvie because of Danny. Danny had been happy to leave him in there to rot, but now…

He nodded, and Wes smiled back at him.

_I’ll fix things. Everything will be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I don't expect this to make sense to anyone but the people directly involved in the RP. It's fine, lol.


End file.
